


When the Pact Consumes

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2019 [22]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Eldritch demon Jack, M/M, Night terrors of sex dreams, Satanic pacts, Sedcution of Mr. Blake, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Mr. Blake learns how Eldritch Demons actually work.





	When the Pact Consumes

**Author's Note:**

> An answer for an ask on tumblr.

Mr. Blake grinned wickedly as he marked another name off his list. The eldritch demon, Jack, had fulfilled their contract a little more again today. A swell of pride and power enveloped him.

He hadn’t been sure his satanic ritual would work, but then the beast had appeared in front of him and had agreed to do what Mr. Blake wanted.

“I will kill as many as you want,” the beast had grinned.

“Excellent, here’s a list.” Blake had produced it immediately, ready for the demon to spirit away and begin the hunt, but he only looked at Blake, his multicolored eyes dark and full of something Mr. Blake could not see. “Well?” He asked, annoyed.

The demon had disappeared, his Cheshire grin the last thing to leave.

Jack appeared behind Mr. Blake now, licking the latest victim’s blood off his fingers. Mr. Blake sneered. “Can’t you keep that away from me?”

His grin widened and the next thing Blake knew, Jack was inches from him, holding his hand out in front of the man. “You mean this? The work you demand from me?” Blood dripped off his finger.

“Yes!” Mr. Blake shuddered.

A large hand rested on his shoulders, claws threatening to rip the fine, hand made suit. Jack leaned into Blake, breath hot on his neck. “Go on, take a taste, it’s full of power.”

His voice seeped into the back of Blake’s mind, coaxing and settling. It was easy for Mr. Blake to see the power oozing from each drop and if he tasted it, it would become his. He opened his mouth, lids growing heavy. His tongue reached out, inches from Jack’s long finger.

Suddenly, Mr. Blake blinked and he stumbled away from Jack, glaring. “Clean this blood up! I didn’t summon you for nothing! You are to do the dirty work!”

The demon laughed and slowly brought each finger into his mouth, eyes burning into Blake and capturing him, willing him to watch. A thin tendril came from his mouth and wrapped around his finger, pulling all the blood into his mouth.

_ Imagine what I could do with it_. The words vibrated through him, knowing Blake’s mind. He wrapped it around the next one, slowly moving it up and down. Blood pounded in the back of Blake’s mind, pulsing through his body. _ Just imagine… _ The words faded as Jack lapped up the last finger.

Mr. Blake blinked. “Uh…” His body was hot all over. He glowered and stormed out.

But his dreams were full of the eldritch demon, but not the horrors Blake had suspected. They were intensely erotic. Over and over, the beast took Blake, tending to him with that tongue and other tentacles, wrapping around his body and plunging into him, fucking him over and over. Each night he woke up in a dead sweat, his head dizzy and unable to focus. His mind churned over each separate dream, his hand itching to touch himself.

He did not sleep well and it was beginning to show in his work. He was forgetful and irate, yelling and cursing at everyone.

When Jack returned after another kill, Mr. Blake ignored him, flopping in his chair and turning his back to the beast.

“Awe, what’s the matter?” Jack cooed. He leaned over the human, hands on each shoulder.

“You know exactly what’s the matter! Stop interfering with my dreams!”

“Oh, but you like it. I know you do.” Jack’s hand reached down Blake’s chest, reaching until his hand cupped around the man’s crotch. “I can _ feel _ how much you like it.” He let his nose dig into the human’s neck. “I can smell it,” he whispered. He rubbed his hand across the fabric, grinning wide as Blake huffed.

“Enough.”

Jack turned the blond man’s head to face him. “You really want me to stop?” He leaned into Blake, smoothing his tongue over the man’s neck, grinning.

A strangled breath left the human, his lids heavy as they glared at Jack. “I said… Enough.” His voice shook, fingers gripping the sides of his chair. Jack’s hand moved over the growing tent in Blake’s suit pants.

“All you have to do is move away from me and I’ll stop. Stand up from this chair and show me you don’t want me to continue.”

“I… I will…”

“I’m waiting.”

Mr. Blake’s eyes fluttered shut and he moaned quietly, hips bucking into the demon’s hand.

A deep, bone chilling laugh bubbled from Jack. He brought Blake into a kiss, his long, tendril of tongue claiming the man’s mouth. He smiled wide at Mr. Blake. “You belong to me now.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
